


Kitty Cat

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Dark Reylo Short Stories [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Complete, F/M, Nonvember, Omega Rey, Pacific Northwest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polite Ben, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Southern Ben, Two Shot, for now, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey accepts a ride from a polite Alpha, Ben. He's a perfect gentleman. For now.





	1. drizzle

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Китти](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383913) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> based on a prompt from a user who would like to remain anonymous

Rey breaks down a few miles outside Seattle. It’s raining—because it’s always raining in fucking Seattle—and she doesn’t even want to leave her car to check the engine. She groans, covering her face, and bangs her forehead on the steering wheel. Great.

But, tired as she is, she needs to get home.

It can be dangerous for an Omega to be in the middle of nowhere alone. Alphas aren’t as common nowadays, but they can sniff out an Omega in no time flat. It’s best to hurry and get back to civilization.

Rey hops out of her car, squealing in the cold rain, and circles to pop the hood of her car. Smoke billows out and makes it even harder to see. She swats blindly and wishes she took those classes with Rose—

 “Ma’am?”

Like a jolt up her spine to the back of her head: _Alpha._

Rey jumps back at the deep voice, eyes wide. She’s taken self-defense at least, but she knows she’s still no match for a full grown Alpha. Thousands of years of evolution have her heart racing a mile a minute at the sight of one towering in the darkness a couple feet away.

He has an umbrella that highlights how goddamn _tall_ he is. Long, pale face framed by black hair; some stubble on his chin and a mustache coming in. He’s wearing a red plaid shirt and dark jeans. His shoulders hunch, trying not to look intimidating, but the light still catches his shiny registration bracelet.

He smiles. “Sorry I scared you, miss. I’m Ben.” His dark eyes study her car. “Do you need a lift?”

 “I’m fine!” Rey blurts. “C-calling my friend!” She’s not. Her phone is dead.

 “Aww, I hate to see you soaked to the bone out here, kitty cat. Look like one of the strays in my barn.” Ben smiles and jerks his head towards a silver truck. “C’mon. I’ll take you home.”

She shivers. This guy isn’t like a typical Alpha. They’re usually so brash and arrogant; she half expected him to drag her in his truck. But he holds out a big bear paw hand and smiles again.

She’s kind of stuck.

Rey swallows and nods. “Okay. Let me grab my stuff?”

 “Sure thing, kitty cat.”

Ben holds the umbrella over her while she leans into her car to grab a couple things, like her purse and cell. She takes note of his registration number on her way towards his truck, just in case he does anything stupid. It’s easy to report them—but the scars from an attack never really go away.

He opens the passenger door, ever the polite gentleman (with a Southern drawl that doesn’t fit Washington), and Rey takes stock of the truck itself. Clean. It doesn’t smell like Omega, but the Alpha scent is strong and nerve-wracking.

Ben slips in the driver’s seat and laughs. He shakes his head, flinging water, and Rey yelps. Then she laughs, too.

 “Where d’you live, honey?” he asks. He turns, reaching into the back.

 “Um… kind of out a ways. It’s a country route.”

 “Oh, I found me a outdoorsy girl, hm?”

Ben turns again and offers Rey a red towel that he’s definitely scented. She reddens as she accepts it, patting her face dry and mingling her scent with his. It’s a flirting thing, kind of.

 “I don’t know about that,” she mumbles. The key turns in the ignition. “I’m Rey, by the way.”

 “Mm. You’ll always be kitty cat to me, Miss Rey.”

They chat politely on their way down the road. Ben works in construction and he lives in the city. Doesn’t like it. Rey likes the sound of his voice—not just because it’s instinctive to, but because he has a calm, melodic type of baritone. She chats about her work as a secretary and he listens intently.

She stays on edge for most of the drive with her phone clutched in her hand. Ben doesn’t do anything odd. He’s nice and calm. Rey’s half-tempted to see if he’s single, but she doesn’t want to imply that she wants him to knot her. She knows how Alphas can be.

The truck crackles down Rey’s gravel driveway to her little cabin she scraped and scrounged for: just one floor, one bedroom, one bathroom. She has a vegetable garden out back with netting to keep the deer out. She hopes she can be self-sufficient one day.

Ben puts the truck in park and peers through the windshield.

 “Well, isn’t this a nice little place.” He clicks his tongue. “Hope you have some protection. Got a rifle?”

 “And bear spray. They wander down from the mountain sometimes, just to pick through my compost pile in the tree line. Harmless, though. The deer, on the other hand…”

 “Rats with hooves.”

Rey bursts out laughing. “Exactly! I mean, I love Bambi as much as anyone else, but the gloves are off if he’s chewing up my tomatoes.”

Ben smiles and leans back in his seat. He’s _big_. Thick forearms all riddled with scars and scrapes. His hands look rough.

 “Bear tastes all oily and gamey. Venison’s tasty stuff, though.”

 “I heard buffalo tastes like shit, too,” Rey offers.

His smile fades. Ben looks at her through the darkness, eyebrows raised like Rey just slapped him across the face. She blinks back at him and shrinks away. _Alpha male._

Rain patters on the truck. Ben cocks his head.

 “Kitty cat has a dirty mouth, does she?” His knuckles tighten on the steering wheel, but he smiles again. “I oughtta wash that pretty mouth out with soap.”

Rey laughs uncomfortably. “My foster mom did a while ago—didn’t work.” She touches the door handle. “Um… anyway, I’m gonna get going. Have to feed my cat. Thanks for the ride, Ben.”

His face is suddenly inscrutable. He nods.

She scrambles to her front door, keys trembling and jangling in her sweaty hands, and fumbles to unlock it. Ben keeps his headlights on her the entire time and lingers once she’s inside. His truck crunches away a minute or two after.

Rey leans on the closed front door and twists all the locks. Ben’s a nice guy, but she knows better than to trust an Alpha male.


	2. deluge

Quiet weeks pass with no word from Ben. Rey’s a bit disappointed—she did kind of like him—but she’s relieved nothing bad happens.

She’s home alone one night like usual, watching soap operas and eating popcorn on the couch. Her favorite blanket is in the wash so she’s wearing a Snuggie instead. Leopard print—a gag gift from Rose, but Rey _loves_ the stupid thing.

Someone knocks on her door.

Rey perks up. It’s raining (of course) and around nine at night. She hops up from the couch and unlocks her front door without a second thought. Maybe her glass of wine is getting to her.

Ben is there. He’s smiling, in red plaid and jeans. Rey smiles back until she picks up on his scent.

 “Hello, ma’am.” He nudges her door open. “I’m very sorry about this.”

 “B-Ben—”

He kicks the door open and grabs Rey by the wrists. She screams, panicked, and he shuts the door and twists the lock with his free hand.  Ben sighs as he drags her down the hallway toward her bedroom and she keeps shrieking.

He’s every bit the powerful Alpha she assumed. He pushes open her bedroom door and pins Rey over her flower print bedspread. The rut hormones fill the small bedroom and take Rey’s breath away.

 “I’m sorry, Miss,” Ben mumbles. “I didn’t want to do this.”

She kicks and screams. She’s had sex before, but she isn’t in heat and she knows a knot won’t feel pleasant.

Ben flips her over on her back and makes short work of her panties under her nightgown. He shushes her as he works her back onto the bed amid the quiet drizzle of rain. He’s trying to be gentle, at least. At least.

 “I know, I know.” He cups her cheek as he unbuckles his belt. “Hush… hush…” Buttons open. “I’ll be nice and gentle, kitty cat. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 “Get off me!” she shrieks.

 “I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

The mattress squeaks as Ben and Rey wrestle for control. Rey knows she’s no match for an Alpha in rut, and she kicks her feet furiously as he lowers himself on top of her. He doesn’t take off his shirt or pants all the way and leaves her in her nightgown. He’s looking for relief.

Ben kisses her jaw, rocking his hot, turgid erection between Rey’s legs. She squeals and thrashes, nowhere near wet enough to take him, and he groans as he jerkily thrusts. She should’ve known—she should’ve known he’d come back.

 “You’ll be okay,” he whispers. “No worries, honey. I’m not gonna leave you on your own.” He shifts, cock meeting Rey’s entrance. “Gonna make you my mate. I was raised proper.”

 “No—NO!”

She’s wet enough to let him break the first few centimeters. He cups the back of her head and presses her forehead to hers.

 “I know, kitty cat. I know. Going to to be nice and gentle for you.” Ben’s dark eyes flicker back with pleasure. “We’ll stay together. I won’t use you—disrespect you.”

His cock pushes deeper. Rey wails, which no one can hear, and Ben wrestles her flailing arms and legs. He shifts his hips higher between her thighs. The bedroom fills with pattering rain, creaking springs, and gentle pleading and moaning. He pants on her neck.

Ben slides fully inside Rey. His cock feels fine—thick and hard—but she knows the knot will come soon. She sniffles into his shoulder, eyes squeezed shut, and he murmurs compliments in her ear.

 “Beautiful. Beautiful. So soft and wet. I can’t wait—to mate you.”

Rey claws at his ribs. “Fuck YOU!”

 “I know you’re mad, honey, but I’m not going anywhere.” He huffs in her hair, thrusting tenderly. “Please don’t swear, or I’ll have to punish you. I don’t want to—but I will.”

It’s like torture. Ben whispers and thrusts and Rey feels every hard stroke along her tight cunt. She’s not in heat, but he’s in rut. He’s hungry and insatiable and he has no condom on. She bites his shoulder and it just makes him pump faster and harder.

Then he slows, back to gentle, like he’s trying to be sweet. He murmurs in her ear, black hair tickling her cheek, and moans softly each time Rey’s body betrays her. She presses her heels to the back of his thighs whenever she has a small, subtle orgasm. Ben picks up on them and growls.

Ben grabs Rey’s wooden headboard, grunting, and wet skin slaps together. He’s building inside her; knot with blood.

 “Good girl,” he groans. “Good girl. Knew you were when we met.” He slaps her thigh, pumping faster. “Knew you’d be there for me when I needed to knot. Make me a pretty mate. Make me pretty pups.”

Rey claws at her pillows. “Please stop! I—I don’t want a mate!”

 “Mm. Too bad—you’ve got one.”

He bends. Rey resists, but Ben turns her neck and sinks his teeth into the junction of her throat and shoulder, right where her sleepy mating gland waits. She squeals in pain because she isn’t in heat, but it still gives Ben an irrevocable bond to her.

Their minds and hearts knit together—this strange man she doesn’t know—just as nature intended.

The knot puffs and Rey comes all over it the way she should. She moans and bucks her hips into Ben’s, twitching while he growls and dumps his load inside her. He mumbles more apologies and compliments like the gentleman he is.

Ben sighs as he turns on his side, bound to Rey. He rubs their noses and coos, dipping his lips to the fresh mating mark, licking the blood away like a good man. Rey shudders and stares past his broad shoulder, petrified. What just happened?

 “I don’t like using girls,” Ben mumbles. “You’re a nice girl. We’ll be so happy together.. make a pretty little family.” He adjusts the sheets over both of them. “I’m sorry if my knot hurts, honey—my beautiful little kitty cat, all drenched on the side of the road.”

Rey squirms, sobbing softly. “Please… please…”

 “Hush, hush. I know. I’m sorry for being so rude. But now we’ll be together forever. My mama didn’t raise me to treat a girl so poor—and I knew you were the perfect girl for me.”

 “You hurt me!”

Ben’s chest rumbles and Rey realizes he’s purring—the ultimate way to shut up an Omega. He gazes into her eyes and smiles.

 “Pain’s sometimes necessary, kitty cat—sometimes it gives us what we need.”


End file.
